malexfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 1 - Wolf at the Door
Far to the west, on the fringes of the land of Malex, deep within the Whispering Woods, five heroes were reared and first made their mark on the world. Though strange children in the small, industrious town of Three Mills, they were part of the community, and rose to protect it when the time came. Mindratis (PC of Nathan) the roguish Sylvan elf was raised in Three Mills, loved despite often and repeatedly making a nuisance of himself--townsfolk have learned to lock up their fineries when he's around. Although there are few of his kind in the region, his propensity for thievery, petty crime (and not being afraid to do shady work) have given him a place among human lands, and made him something of an outcast among his reclusive, distrustful Sylvan brethren. There is no surprise that Phryne (PC of Megan), a half-orc warrior, has made herself something of a local fixture. Born to the local blacksmith and a wandering orc barbarian, she was left by her orc mother in the small town to be raised among humans. While she struggles with her orc nature--confusing feelings and violent urges--she's channeled the best of her energy into local brawls for sport and entertainment, and considers herself something of a gladiator. She's certainly a fierce fighter... though perhaps with a soft side few ever see? Aubrey (PC of Kenny), like his companion Phryne, is mixed-race but of a different breed. While his mother speaks little of his father, he knows his father is a djinni, a proud spirit of air, mysteriously lost in the region. After a passionate tryst, the genie left, and Aubrey's mother gave birth to a child who seemed to possess a fraction of the elemental power of air. Soon after his birth, a small box of scrolls was left on the doorstep, depicting elemental forms, and the young monk has been teaching himself air forms since he could understand them. Aubrey distinguished himself by saving the lives of some townsfolk during a great flood, and has been considered a local hero since. Like their friends, Vanderjesus and Azazel are outsiders as well. Both are the same race, called "tiefling" by locals, an Old Common word for "demon folk," the only of their kind that they've ever known. They came to Three Mills when they were very young, wandered out of the woods, each alone. Vanderjesus (PC of Evan) was feared and believed to be cursed, especially as it was clear from a young age that she had some innate power of sorcery. Luckily, she was adopted by a local vagabond, believed by many to be a wandering wizard. He taught her how to read people, survive on the fringes of society, and harness her unstable magical power. Despite the initial fear, a prickly personality and a somewhat unlawful--even criminal--disposition, Vanderjesus has made her home among the community of Three Mills. Azazel, or "Hazel," (PC of Kara) on the other hand, was taken in by the priest of the small, local Pentacle Temple and raised as an acolyte to Apexion, the warrior god. She was trained in martial skills from a young age and has become a fervent believer in the Champion's strength, and many believe this tiefling is even blessed by the divine power of Apexion, as she's shown significant skill as a warrior paladin. Despite the prejudices of some locals, she has become a respected guardian and healer of the community, and is well liked for her unflappably sunny disposition. She does, however, have a habit of seeing omens from her god in every small thing... which can be trying... While the region has fallen of hard times, with failing harvests and strange attacks in the outlying region, the close-knit community of Three Mills has survived, helped along by the extraordinary, young, local heroes. One morning, early in Lowsummer, Three Mills is sent into a panic. Three wolves, led by one enormous, monstrous wolf, have wandered into town, attacked and killed a father and his child. Dragging the corpse of the father, the large wolf leads its pack into the town centre, with two of the other wolves fighting over the limp body of the slain child. Hazel strides forth from the temple where she was going about her devotions, joined by Phryne, who'd been with her father at his smith, and Aubrey, who'd been relaxing at the town well. Vanderjesus and Mindratis, though both habitually skulking about, join their friends, who waste no time in engaging the wolves. The monk, the fighter and the paladin charge into battle, aiming the brunt of their offensive against the unnaturally large wolf. Vanderjesus finds herself cornered in an alley, so she blasts the attacking wolf with flames, but not before the creature gets a couple of bites in, sending the sorcerer sprawling, unconcious in the dirt. Mindratis scales onto the roof of a shop and quickly looses arrows into the hide of the enormous beast attacking his friends. Phryne, with her mighty trident, engages the pack of wolves. While taking on the large wolf, Aubrey is downed, although, channeling her divine power, Hazel brings her friend back into the battle, and he aides his friends in bringing down the brutish creature. Somehow, summoning a power from within, Vanderjesus regains consciousness in the heat of battle and rejoins her friends, lobbing a small fireball at one of the wolves. Though she misses, the flames and death send the two surviving, smaller wolves running into the woods. As the wolves flee, Hazel raises her sword to the sky and cries, "For Apexion!" The astounded townspeople rush forth to celebrate the heroic efforts, though the elders are troubled. Animal attacks aren't out of the ordinary, but they've never had creatures wander into town to feed on human flesh. One of the elders, Mrs. Hutton, heard stories in her youth of, long before the Pentacle Temple or the mills, how humans of old would make offerings to a local forest spirit for protection and favour. She wonders if the spirit has turned against the people of the region for ignore this rite for hundreds of years. These legends say there's a path to the glade of the forest spirit, and the elders entreat the young heroes to look into the matter, however dangerous this journey may be...